Boyfriend
by Bouh18
Summary: Songfics inspirer de Boyfriend du groupe Alphabeats (Sterek établie)


Songfics inspirer de la chanson Boyfriend du groupe anglais Alphabeats, c'est un POV Derek.

je n'ai pas de Beta, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_OH YEAH YOU LOOK AT ME  
WHEN MY BABY  
IS TAKING MY HAND  
AND WERE WALKING AND TALKING  
AND MY PARENTS  
THEY DONT WANNA SEE ME  
MY FRIENDS SAY IM UNCOOL  
BUT I LET LOVE RULE_

Vous nous regardez marcher dans la rue main dans la main, telle un couple mal assortit, nous parlons de tout et de rien sans faire attention à vous, pauvre fille célibataire. Oui, je me promène avec mon chéri dans la rue, alors faite vous une raison.

Mes parents ne veulent pas me voir, pas parce que j'aime un mec. Mais parce que je l'aime lui. Ils ne m'auraient jamais vue avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il est si différent de moi que mes parents ne voient pas qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Mes amis pensent que je ne suis plus cool, à toujours être avec lui, a toujours être autour de lui. A laisser l'amour que j'ai pour lui me commander, je sais même moi je trouve cela bizarre, mais c'est comme ça, faite vous une raison.

OH YEAH  
ITS JUST BECAUSE IM CRAZY IN LOVE  
CRAZY IN LOVE  
OH YEAH  
ITS JUST BECAUSE IM CRAZY IN LOVE  
CRAZY IN LOVE

Et ouais, je l'aime. J'en suis tellement amoureux depuis que j'ai croisé son regard la première fois, même si lui, ne le sait pas. Je suis fou de lui, de sa peau blanche parsemé de grain de beauté, j'en suis fou. Il est parfait vous le savez comme moi.

OH NO  
DONT YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND  
HES NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND  
HES MINE  
OH NO  
DONT YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND  
HES NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND  
HES MINE

Alors ne touchez pas à mon petit ami, c'est le mien, il n'est pas à vous. Arrêter de vous trémousser devant lui. Il ne vous dira rien, il ne ferait que sourire, mal à l'aise les mains dans les poches. Il ne fera rien mais moi si. Alors ne touchez pas à mon petit ami, où je vous égorge avec les dents.

OH YEAH YOU LOOK AT ME  
WHEN MY BABY  
IS TAKING MY HAND AND WERE WALKING AND TALKING  
A-AND MY PARENTS  
THEY DONT WANNA SEE ME  
MY FRIENDS SAY IM UNCOOL  
BUT I LET LOVE RULE

Vous continuez à nous regarder marcher dans la rue main dans la main, elle un couple mal assortit que vous cherchez à séparer. On ne fait pas attention à vous, pauvres filles célibataire. Alors vous vous approcher pour l'effleurer et le caresser le rendant mal à l'aise mais il ne dira rien il est trop timide pour ça.

Mes parent ne veulent pas me voir, pas parce que j'aime un mec. Mais par ce que je veux le protéger. Il est si beau, si pur qu'ils me l'abimeraient avec leurs critiques. Il est si différent de moi que mes parents ne voient pas qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

Mes amis pensent que je ne suis plus cool, à toujours être avec lui, a toujours vouloir le garder avec moi. A laisser l'amour que j'ai pour lui me commander, je sais même moi je trouve cela bizarre, mais c'est comme ça, faite vous une raison.

OH YEAH  
ITS JUST BECAUSE IM CRAZY IN LOVE  
CRAZY IN LOVE

Et ouais, je l'aime. J'en suis tellement amoureux depuis que je sais qu'il existe et qu'il est dans ma vie. Je suis fou de lui, de ses paroles incessantes qui me font embrasser cette bouche, j'en suis fou. Il est parfait vous le savez comme moi.

OH NO  
DONT YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND  
HES NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND  
HES MINE  
OH NO  
DONT YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND  
HES NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND  
HES MINE

Alors ne touchez pas à mon petit ami, c'est le mien, il n'est pas à vous. Arrêter de vous trémousser devant lui. Je laisserais la bête s'exprimer pour vous faire éloigner de lui dans un déluge de sang. Il ne fera rien mais moi si. Alors ne touchez pas à mon petit ami, où je vous égorge avec les dents.

THIS BOY REALLY DRIVES YOU MAD  
AND YOU KNOW THAT AINT BAD, OH YEAH  
YOULL LOVE HIM TILL YOU DIE

Ce gars va me rendre fous, je le ligoterais sur une chaise pour le garder avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas mauvais, parce que je l'aime et jusqu'à la mort.

THIS BOY REALLY DRIVES YOU MAD  
AND YOU KNOW THAT AINT BAD, OH YEAH  
YOULL LOVE HIM TILL YOU DIE

Ce gars va me rendre fous. Mais ce n'est pas mauvais, parce que dans sa tête aussi il y a la même chanson, parce qu'il m'aime et jusqu'à sa mort.

THIS BOY REALLY DRIVES YOU MAD  
AND YOU KNOW THAT AINT BAD, OH YEAH  
YOULL LOVE HIM TILL YOU DIE

Ce gars va me rendre fous. Mais ce n'est pas mauvais, parce qu'il est toute ma vie comme je suis toute la sienne, parce que l'on s'aime et jusqu'à notre mort.

DONT YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND  
HES NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND  
HES MINE  
OH NO  
DONT YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND  
HES NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND  
HES MINE  
OH NO

Alors ne touchez pas à mon petit ami, c'est le mien, il n'est pas à vous. Arrêter de vous trémousser devant lui. Il ne vous regarderait pas car il ne voit que moi. Et je ne ferais rien car je ne vois que lui. Alors ne touchez pas à mon petit ami, je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de vous égorger avec les dents.

O-O-OH  
O-O-OH  
O-O-O-I-O-I-OH  
O-O-O-I-OH

O-O-OH  
O-O-OH  
O-O-O-I-O-I-OH  
O-O-O-I-OH


End file.
